Batalla del Aguasnegras Cersei, Sansa y Sandor
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Historia inventada, basada en la Batalla del Aguasnegras, que salé en Choque de Reyes, pero en el final sale una escena que George no nos dió. Y no, no es 50 sombras (ni ganas)


Batalla del Aguasnegras, dentro del Torreón de Maegor se encontraba la Reina Cersei y todas las damas de la corte encerradas para rezar por sus hombres y para que los de Stannis no entrarán en La Fortaleza Roja y las hicieran prisioneras o algo peor.

Sansa se encontraba intentando comer la cena que los sirvientes habían traído. Estaba sentada al lado de la Reina Cersei, la cual estaba tomando un vino tinto del Rejo. A Sansa le pareció muy extraño que estuviese allí Ser Ilyn Payne y no en la batalla, aunque más bien tenía miedo de que estuviese para acabar con ella si las tropas de Stannis llegaban a la Fortaleza Roja, por eso, se arma de valor y pregunta a la Reina:

- Majestad, ¿Por qué está con nosotras Ser Ilyn Payne y no en la batalla?

- Ay palomita – dice la regente con tono gracioso y esbozando una sonrisa- . Ser Ilyn se encuentra con nosotras para defendernos en caso que mi "querido" hermano Tyrion pierda la batalla y entren los hombres del amargado hermano de Robert a esta torre en la que estamos.

- Pero, ¿sólo es un hombre? – preguntó Sansa sin entender bien la respuesta anterior.

- Querida, no sabes nada. Ser Ilyn vale más que diez hombres de Stannis y evitará traiciones – dijo Cersei con desdén-. Niña déjate de tonterías y come, puede ser la última vez – sonrió divertida y con aire de superioridad.

- Pero, ¿y vuestros guardias? - preguntó la niña de pelo cobriza rojizo, más asustada que antes.

- Ay,… - suspira-. Palomita, mis guardias son unos ineptos y unos auténticos cobardes. Si Stannis gana, saldrán corriendo como conejos y huirán dejándonos aquí a su merced. ¿Y sabes que pasará? Habrá saqueo y nosotras no acabaremos nada bien – Da un trago largo a su copa-. Paje, echadme más vino – dijo al criarlo sin mirarlo y volvió a dirigirse a Sansa-. ¿Tus queridos bardos no hablan de saqueos, verdad? – preguntó sonriéndole abiertamente.

- Los auténticos caballeros no saquean ciudades, ni hacen daño a mujeres y niños. Ellos son buenos y amables – dijo Sansa de forma que ni ella misma se lo creía.

- ¿Los auténticos caballeros? ¿Buenos y amables? – las palabras de la niña le parecieron divertidísimas-. Niña, niña, niña, que poco sabes de caballeros y de la vida. Pero tú come y sigue viviendo en tu mundo, que seguro que vendrán Florian, el príncipe Aemon, el Caballero Dragón o Symeon Ojos de Estrella a rescatarnos y tratarnos con amabilidad – la reina empezó a reírse sonoramente, pero las otras mujeres no se dieron cuenta.

Se pusieron a comer. Comían una sopa de rábanos con trozos de carne. Todas las mujeres estaban nerviosas porque sus maridos, hijos, padres y hermanos estaban luchando para que el Señor de Rocadragón no entrara en sus casas.

Entonces entró Osney Kettleblack, para informarle a la reina regente lo que sucedía en la batalla. Desde las ventanas de la Torre, Sansa podía ver el brillo de las antorchas, además de poder escuchar lo que hablaban ambos.

- Mi reina, las flotas están enzarzadas en el combate. Algunos arqueros han llegado a la orilla, pero el Perro los ha eliminado. Vuestro hermano está levantando la cadena y El Septo de Baelor está lleno de personas que rezan a los dioses por nuestra victoria. Y mi hijo el rey, ¿cómo está él?

- Majestad, el rey está recorriendo el Muro dando fuerza a nuestras fuerzas y diciéndoles que luchen con valentía y ardor en defender la ciudad.

Después de esto, Osney Kettleblack marchó y la reina pidió a su paje que volviera a llenar su copa de vino. Sansa se dio cuenta de que la Reina Cersei estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero seguía igual de bella que siempre o incluso más todavía.

Los músicos y los malabaristas hacían su trabajo intentando animar a la gente y por momentos parecía que lo conseguían. Pero de repente una joven que estaba a punto de casarse con un soldado de Ser Lancel, empezó a llorar y sollozar

- ¡Mujeres! – dijo de forma respectiva la reina a Sansa-. Piensan que lloriqueando se ganan batallas. Mi madre decía que las lágrimas eran el arma y el fuerte de la mujer; que con ellas podías obtener lo que querías y que el arma del hombre son las espadas y armas. Ya, seguro.

- Pero los hombres deben tener armas para luchar contra sus enemigos y ser valientes. Y nosotras debemos rezar por ellos y… - dijo la niña Stark tímidamente e intentando meditar las palabras, hasta que la reina la interrumpió.

- Ya me gustaría a mi tener polla y un arma, para luchar contra esos perros de Stannis y no tener que estar aquí sentada aguantando todas estas tonterías y a estas gallinas huecas y cobardes, además de tener que aparentar ser una amable reina de mi pueblo. Bah… - dijo Cersei y volvió a vaciar su copa-. Paje, lléname la copa, que la noche será larga.

- Pero majestad, vos las habéis invitado.

- Una reina debe de hacer muchas cosas que no quiere. Cuando te cases con mi hijo Joffrey, sabrás lo que te digo. Tendrás que ser amable con esas mojigatas, dulce, escuchar sus charlas estúpidas y superficiales. Deben creer que soy valiente y que mis ánimos las animen, y ¿por qué lo hago? Porqué sus machos están luchando en la batalla por mi hijo y cuando hayamos vencido, estás les dirán todo lo que he hecho por ellas y estarán en gratitud con nosotros y con la corona y serán mucho más leales y fieles a mi hijo.

- ¿Y si la fortaleza cayera y llegarán los hombres de Stannis?

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Eso te gustaría, no? Si eso sucede y mis guardas me son fieles, entonces podremos aguantar en la torre un tiempo. Sino subiré a la muralla y me rendiré a Stannis y le ofreceré algo a cambio… - dijo Cersei de forma divertida y soez-. Pero si caemos antes de que llegue Stannis, dará igual que seamos Lannister, Stark o cualquier otro. Nos cogerán a todas y nos violarán sin parar. Ay, palomita no te pongas triste ni sorprendida y cierra la boca que te entrarán moscas. Y sí, nos violarán a ti, a mi y a todas estas gallinas y puede que algunas traigan a los vástagos de esta noche - bebió un buen sorbo de vino y continuó-. Querida, deberías estar contenta, hoy puede ser el día de tu desfloramiento y puede que lo hagas más de una y dos veces. No será como en tus cuentos de bardos o lo que te haya dicho tu septa; bello y dulce, sino, sucio, fuerte y con dolor – sonrió mirándola con sus ojos vidriosos por el alcohol.

La pequeña y dulce Sansa estaba estupefacta ante tales palabras de la reina, por no decir del miedo que iba aumentando cada vez más por su cuerpo a cada momento que pasaba, pero cogió fuerzas y dijo:

- Pero son mujeres de noble cuna, no pueden hacerles eso.

- ¿No pueden hacerles eso? Por supuesto que se lo harán y a nosotras también. Dará igual si son jóvenes, viejas, guapas o feas; estarán tan ebrios, que les pareceremos iguales.

- ¿Incluso yo?

- Palomita, palomita, eres más idiota de lo que creía. Intentaría seducir a Stannis, pero creo que prefiere hacerlo con el caballo, o sino mirad a su esposa, Selyse Florent. ¿Pensabas que nuestra única arma son las lágrimas? No chiquilla, la mejor arma de una mujer está entre sus piernas y cuanto antes te lo metas en tu cabeza hueca, antes podrás tener todo lo que desees. Niña, no os escandalicéis, es la verdad. El cofre de tus piernas puede ser más letal que el arma de un hombre. Que las dos armas de un hombre. ¿Por qué creéis que Robert hizo su rebelión? Ja,ja. Por el coño de vuestra tía Lyanna. Así que ya sabes que debes utilizar – volvió a dar otro trago a su copa.

La chica Stark de pelo cobrizo rojizo iba a responderle, pero en ese momento entraron los hermanos Kettleblack, para informar a la Reina Cersei las nuevas noticias acerca de la batalla que sucedía fuera.

Osney se acercó a la reina y le dijo:

- Majestad, el plan de la Mano ha surtido efecto. Los barcos están ardiendo bajo el fuego verde. Casi todos los barcos y el Aguasnegras arden bajo el fuego valyrio.

- ¿Y mi hijo?

- Vuestro hijo está perfectamente en la Puerta del Lodazal con la Mano y la Guardia Real. Enseñó a los arqueros a utilizar la ballesta y le da fuerzas a los hombres.

También le informaron a Cersei de las primeras traiciones y de que la gente quería entrar en el castillo. La regente dijo que eliminaran a los traidores y que no dejasen entrar a nadie. Los hermanos se fueron y entonces ella se dirigió a Sansa.

- Si pudiera, les cortaba yo misma la cabeza y echaba a sablazos o quemaba vivos a los que quieren entrar. Como me gustaría ser hombre y llevar yo las armas.

- ¿Pero vos sois la reina de los Siete Reino? Sois su reina y debéis protegerlos, cuidarlos y que os amen.

- Se pueden meter su amor por donde les quepa, una reina no está para estupideces – el paje volvió a llenarle la copa que ya estaba vacía y dio un largo sorbo.

En ese momento, entró Osney de nuevo, se acercó a Cersei e hinco la rodilla.

- Alteza, los hombres de Stannis han desembarcado en la Puerta del Lodazal. El Gnomo ha salido con una columna para luchar contra ellos.

- Ja, ja, ja, ahora los enanos llevan columnas – río la Reina Regente y entonces se pone más seria -. Y mi hijo el rey, ¿dónde está? ¿cómo está?

- Vuestro hijo sigue en la Puerta del Lodazal, pero está defendido por toda su Guardia Real.

- Decidle a vuestro hermano que traiga inmediatamente a mi hijo al castillo – respondió ella enfadada.

- Pero majestad, si el rey no se queda allí, los hombres pensarán que huye, que los abandona y desertarán, se irán y no lucharán,… - intentó decir Osney, pero lo interrumpió la reina furiosa, a punto de estallar.

- ¡Vos y vuestros hermanos harán lo que yo ordeno! ¡Si digo que traigáis a mi hijo, lo traéis! ¡Soy la Reina! Si no lo traéis, vuestras cabezas colgarán en picas después de esta batalla – exigió mirando al hombre con el mayor de los odios, pero en un tono que no oyeran las otras damas presentes en la sala.

- Se hará vuestra voluntad, alteza – respondió el hombre.

Salió rápidamente y Cersei dio otro trago a su copa. Entonces se dirigió a Sansa con una sonrisa en los labios pero con unos ojos verdes que echaban fuego valyrio.

- Querida, antes te he mentido sobre la razón por la que Ser Ilyn se encuentra aquí. ¿Quieres saber por qué está aquí, palomita?

Sansa se quedó mirándola con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, pensando: No, que no sea lo que yo estoy imaginando. No quiero acabar como mi padre,¡ no, no, no!.

- ¿No hablas niña? Da igual, te lo contaré. Ser Ilyn está aquí, para que en el caso que Stannis gane la batalla, no nos coja vivas ni a ti ni a mí.

- ¿Por… Por qué?

- No tartamudees, que pareces realmente estúpida. No permitiré que ese perro de Stannis me coja y me juzgue como si fuera una puta y que a ti te devuelvan con tu "adorable" familia. La caída de la casa Lannister, no será la felicidad y gloria de los Stark. Así que rézale a tu arbolito para que el enano y putero de mi hermano gane la batalla – dijo con desdén, asco y odio.

Entonces mueve su mano y acaricia con suavidad la cara de Sansa, mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa ebria, como las de su difunto esposo y pone un mechón del pelo de la joven Stark, que se le había salido, detrás de la oreja. La joven estaba aterrorizada. Pero en ese momento entró Lancel Lannister, primo de la reina, herido en un costado y se dirige a la reina regente. También entra Osney Kettleblack

- Mi señora, la batalla está perdida – dijo Lancel.

- ¿Y mi hermano el Gnomo?

- Lo más seguro es que esté muerto. Se está luchando a ambos lados del río. El Perro se ha marchado y estamos replegándonos dentro de la ciudad. Los borrachos, vagabundos y la gente de la ciudad están haciendo grandes alborotos y refriegas. Quieren entrar a la Fortaleza y al Torreón de Maegor.

- Pues levantad el puente levadizo y atrancad las puertas. Si aún quieren entrar, matadlos a flechas. No quiero que esa chusma entre aquí o sino, los que moriréis, seréis vosotros.

- Pero alteza, hay mujeres nobles que han ido a rezar y no han vuelto.

- Pues que hubieran rezado aquí. Ahora tendrán que cuidarlas los dioses. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- En el puesto de guardia del castillo, dando fuerzas a las tropas.

- Traedlo al Torreón de Maegor inmediatamente.

- Pero Cersei, él debe quedarse en la batalla o sino los hombres se irán si no ven a su rey luchando con ellos. Se aliarán con las fuerzas de Stannis.

- ¡Traedlo inmediatamente, me dan igual las tropas!

- Si Stannis gana, morirá igualmente. Deja que lo proteja con mi vida, prima.

- Quita de en medio, inútil – se levantó y golpeó a su primo en la herida del costado y esté cayo al suelo a causa del dolor, retorciéndose -. Traedlo inmediatamente – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, entonces Sansa sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, le dice:

- Majestad, ¿adónde vais? Debéis quedaros aquí como las mujeres y darles ánimo y fuerzas. Sois su reina, debéis defenderlas y manteneros en esta sala hasta el final de la batalla.

- Sansa, a esas mujeres, que las defiendan sus hombres, no me importan en absoluto. No tengo que darte a ti, niñita, ninguna razón de que hago o dejo de hacer, pero te lo diré. Voy a mi cuarto para estar con mi hijo Tommen y con Joffrey, que son lo realmente importante en este momento y que suceda lo que deba suceder – se gira y va hacia la puerta, pero en el umbral se gira y le dice con su mejor sonrisa -. Si sales viva hoy de esta batalla, algún día descubrirás, las cosas que se hacen por amor – y se marchó.

Las demás mujeres miraron aterradas como se iba la Reina y empezaron a llorar y sollozar porque su reina las había abandonado.

Sansa no sabía que hacer al ver así a todas esas mujeres. Entonces empezó a decir:

- Señoras, señoras. Tranquilas, la Reina ha mandado alzar el puente. No entrarán. Estos muros aguantarán. Hay que ser fuertes.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ha muerto el rey?¿Ha caído la ciudad? – dijo una mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Queremos saberlo! – dijo otra.

Todas empezaron a preguntar por sus familiares. La joven Stark les respondió:

- El rey está volviendo al castillo. Está bien. La batalla continua y la Reina volverá – lo dijo con aparente seguridad y mintiendo sobre la Reina. Miró y se dirigió al Chico Luna-. Chico Luna, haznos reír un rato.

Sansa vio que Lancel seguía tirado en el suelo y sintió lástima de él, a pesar de que fuera un Lannister. Llamó a dos criados para que lo llevasen al maestre Frenken, pero estos salieron corriendo. Al final entre ella y un criado, lo levantaron y este lo llevo al maestre.

La joven norteña decidió que ya no podía hacer nada más allí y decidió irse a encerrar a su cuarto; esperar que fueran a buscarla los hombres de Stannis, los hombres del rey Joffrey y la reina Cersei o Ser Ilyn para acabar con ella. Empezó a andar pausadamente hacia la puerta y salió. En el momento en el que estaba segura de que no la veían, corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto y se encerró con llave. En el momento en que sacaba la llave, una mano fuerte le tapó la boca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La mano era fuerte y dura, rasposa e intentó gritar. Pero el hombre bajo la cabeza y le dijo al oído, con voz rasposa, ronca y ebria:

- Hola pajarito. Te estaba esperando. No grites o te cortaré el cuello.

Era la voz de Sandor Clegane, el Perro.¿Qué querría?

- ¿Qué queréis, Ser?

- No soy un Ser, niña. ¿Qué que quiero? No deberíais tener curiosidad por cómo va la batalla?

Su aliento apestaba a vino y su voz era ronca y rasposa. Ella estaba asustada y aterrorizada, pero preguntó:

- ¿Cómo va la batalla?

- Te gusta repetir todo lo que te dicen ¿no? Pajarito. Pues, he perdido, sólo yo he perdido. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito Gnomo y su puñetero fuego.

- Dicen que ha muerto.

- No, ese enano no puede morir. Debe arder en el fuego y yo poderlo ver con mis ojos. Pero no podré, porqué me voy.

- ¿Os vais?

- Eres un pajarito que repite todo. Sí, me voy, lejos del fuego. Que le den a la ciudad, que le den a la Guardia Real y que le den al Rey.

- La Reina ha levantado el puente y ha atrancado las puertas. Toda la ciudad está cerrada. No podrás salir.

- A mí, con esta capa blanca y mi espada, no me cierran ninguna puerta.

- ¿A que has venido?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Vengo a escuchar la canción que me debes – le dio la vuelta y puso la daga en su fino cuello.

Ella cerró los ojos para no ver su cara quemada y la sangre que le corría por ella.

- ¡Mírame a la cara!. Aún te provoca tanto asco, pajarito. ¡Abre los ojos y cántame! Si no lo haces, te cortaré el cuello y morirás lentamente, así que canta – dijo el hombre con rabia, ira susurrando las palabras con toda su furia contenida.

Sansa abrió los ojos y lo miró. Lo que le daba miedo de él no era su cara medio quemada y llena de cicatrices, sino sus oscuros ojos, el odio, la rabia, la ira y algo más que ella no sabia decir que.

- Tengo miedo.

- Tú siempre tienes miedo. Mírame y canta de una vez.

- ¿Cuál quieres que cante?

- Canta la del bardo Florian y Jonquil.

Sansa intentó recordar la canción, pero se dio cuenta que no la recordaba. Intentó recordar otras canciones, pero el temor y el miedo que sentía al mirar sus ojos era mayor. Tenía miedo de que el Perro le cortara el cuello y morir allí sin volver a ver a su familia. Entonces, recordó la canción que le cantó a la Madre en el Septo de Baelor. No era la de Florian, pero pensó que esta era mejor y empezó a cantarla:

Madre Gentil, fuente de toda piedad,

salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad,

contén las espadas y las flechas detén,

que tengan un futuro de paz y de bien.

Madre Gentil, de las madres aliento,

ayuda a nuestras hijas en este día violento,

calma la ira y la furia agresiva,

haz que nuestra vida sea más compasiva.

Mientras la cantaba, miraba a los ojos del Perro y se dio cuenta que no la estaba mirando con odio. Le quitó el cuchillo del cuello y vio que la miraba con pena, tristeza. Ella levantó una mano y le toco la cara. Notó las cicatrices, la sangre pegajosa y como le caía algo por el rostro. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Está llorando? Y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasa? Acabó la canción y el hombre de la Guardia Real, lentamente fue acercando su cara a la de ella, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El Perro abrazó a Sansa con más fuerza y comenzó a mover su boca, dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos en los labios.

La joven Stark estaba paralizada, pero no era por el miedo. Notaba un cosquilleo en su estómago, la cara le ardía por el calor que sentía. No sabia que hacer. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo y en ese momento, él metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Empezó a tocarle por todos los lados de la boca de la chica y a jugar con su lengua, con un ritmo lento, pausado para que se acomodara. Ella se iba relajando lentamente y oyó un ruido, ¿lo había hecho ella? De repente, el Perro acabó el beso y se separó de Sansa. Esta, avergonzada, se dio la vuelta para que no la pudiera ver colorada. Entonces, él le dijo:

- Sansa, ven conmigo. Escápate de aquí. Yo te protegeré y te llevaré al Norte con tu familia. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

- No puedo.

- No puedes o no quieres, porque aún sigues teniéndome miedo. Date la vuelta y mírame de una vez. ¿No ha significado nada para ti el beso?

Sansa se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Él volvía a tener esa mirada de rabia. No sabia que decir ¿Me ha gustado? -Sí. ¿Qué es lo que siento?. No podía hablar pero hizo fuerza y dijo temblorosa:

- Sí,…,No,…, No se…No puedo, no puedo.

- Muy bien pajarito. Quédate y acuérdate de mi cuando venga Ser Ilyn a cortarte la cabeza – respondió con rabia y con la voz muy ronca.

El Perro chasqueó la lengua. De repente, se desgarró la capa blanca y se la dio, diciéndole:

- Toma pajarito. Al menos ten un recuerdo de este día. Espero y deseo que puedas ser feliz y encuentres a tu príncipe – se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta.

Ella, con la capa de él, manchada con la sangre de los combatientes; estaba realmente confusa; oía una voz que le decía: Vete con él, pero su miedo era superior. Aun así, habló:

- Gracias… Gracias por la capa y por cuidarme. Debo quedarme. Si Stannis gana, me devolverá a mi familia y ya no habría guerra. Cuando acabe todo, podríamos, puede…

- Sí, sí, sí. Cuando todo acabé, irás a tu mundo de caballeros, princesas y dragones. Tu familia te casará con el heredero de alguna gran casa de Poniente; le darás hijos y serás una gran señora. Déjalo así, será lo mejor – abrió la puerta.

- Sandor…, adiós.

- Hasta pronto, "mi" pajarito – y se marchó.

FIN


End file.
